warnerbrosfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クローザー (テレビドラマ)
クローザー（原題:The Closer）は、アメリカCATV・TNTで2005年6月から放送されている刑事ドラマ。 ブレンダ・リー・ジョンソン率いるLAPD（ロサンゼルス市警）の重大犯罪課（旧、殺人特捜班）が舞台のドラマである。 本国では2011年7月11日からシーズン7の放送が開始された。シリーズ最後となるシーズン7以降は、スピンオフの'Major Crimes'制作が決定している 。 日本ではLaLa TVにおいて、現在シーズン6が放映されている。 登場人物 上より登場人物、原語版の俳優、日本版の声優の順 ;ブレンダ・リー・ジョンソン :キーラ・セジウィック：山像かおり :ロス市警重大犯罪課本部長補佐。 :ロス市警に新設された殺人特捜班（後の重大犯罪課）のチーフとしてポープに引き抜かれ、アトランタから赴任。 :「Thank you」が決まり文句で、強い南部訛りで話す。 :仕事に対しては非常に厳格だが、情にもろい面もある。 方向音痴で、スイーツ依存症。夫はFBI特別捜査官のフリッツ。 :CIAで訓練を受けた容疑者への尋問技術を持ち、通称「クローザー（事件を終わらせる）」と呼ばれる女。 :正義感や責任感は非常に強いが、独善的かつヒステリーな面があり、思い立つと後先を考えなくなりがち。 :様々な局面で感情を剥き出しにし、シリーズが進む事にその自己中心的で周囲に当り散らす性格は悪化している。 :部下の公私混同を嫌うが、自分自身は職権乱用、公私混同の限りを尽くし、規則違反も日常茶飯事。 :しかし、それも事件を「クローズ」に導き、真実を解き明かすための彼女なりの正義なのである。 :スイーツ依存症を抑えるために大塚製薬の「SOYJOY」で代用する事も多くなったが、一番好きなのはチョコレートのカップケーキ。 ;デビッド・ガブリエル :コリー・レイノルズ:竹若拓磨（‐シーズン3）、福田賢二（シーズン4‐） :ロス市警重大犯罪課巡査部長。 :修士号を持つ。ブレンダをサポートする紳士的な部下。 :テイラーを尊敬していたが、ブレンダの有能さに感嘆しつつある。 :冷静沈着で戦略に長けた優等生タイプだが、少女殺人犯に苛烈に激昂するなど、内には非常に熱い魂を持つ。 :後にダニエルズと交際するものの破局してしまい、チーム内からも疎まれるほどに腐っていたが、テイラーのサポートにより昇進試験に挑むなど立ち直りつつある。 ;ルイ・プロベンザ :G・W・ベイリー：宝亀克寿 :ロス市警重大犯罪課警部補。 :チーム最年長者であり、市警内でも古株の刑事。捜査の際にフリンと組むことが多く、陽気かつ適当な性格。 :ブレンダの赴任当初より比較的協力の姿勢を見せており、飄々としつつも仲間意識は強い。 :若い頃は正義感溢れる行動派だったらしいが、その不精な人格からか何度となくチームの危機を招くことがある。 :しかし年長者らしく、時にチームを諌めたり、和ませたり、また取りまとめたりと、いなくてはならない存在である。 :清潔好きで、自分のデスクを汚されたり、座ったりされるのを極端に嫌う。 :女性のストライクゾーンは恐ろしく広く、孫のいる身で、今尚恋愛も現役。故に、現段階でバツ4の猛者である。 ;アンディー・フリン :トニー・デニソン：稲葉実 :ロス市警重大犯罪課警部補。 :チームのムードメーカー。いつも、リアルジョークや嫌味を言っては、チーム内にクスリとした笑いを呼ぶ。 :最初はブレンダに非常に反抗的で、テイラーのスパイとしてブレンダを追い落とそうと画策していた。 :しかし、ある事件において自分を切り捨てようとしたテイラーに愛想を尽かし、ピンチを救ってくれたブレンダ側につくことに。 :ブレンダの部下となってからは、彼女の実力を認め、無償の忠誠心と信頼を寄せるようになる。 :刑事としては経験豊かで、的確かつセオリーに沿った捜査を基本とするが、ブレンダの時に軌道を外れた命令にも喜んで従う。 :プロベンザといつも軽口を叩き合っているが、お互いに信頼してこそ。しかし、二人が一緒だと必ず事件が起こってしまう。 :バツ2であり、プロベンザやサンチェスほどではないものの、ややナンパな性格で女好き。 :断酒会に10年間通い、右手の小指に誓いの指輪をはめ、今では酒は口にしない。また、肉好きであったがベジタリアンになった。 :事件の概要をホワイトボードに書き出すのも彼の仕事であり、重大犯罪課における縁の下の力持ち。 ;マイク・タオ :マイケル・ポール・チャン：小高三良 :ロス市警重大犯罪課警部補。 :医学部に在学経験がある鑑識班出身のため、鑑識に顔が利く上、医学にも精通し、またPCや電子機器にも強い。 :特異な捜査グッズを所持していたり、最新の電子機器に陶酔するなど、そのオタクぶりが随所で見られる。 :かなりの変わり者であり、友人も変わっている。話が回りくどく、何かとうんちくを語りたがるため、皆からうんざりされている。 :しかし、彼の解析能力は一目置かれる存在で、彼の不在時には捜査が進まないなど、ブレンダも全幅の信頼を寄せている。 :ブレンダに負けず劣らず、甘いものが好き。奥さんは日本人で、息子がいる。 ;フリオ・サンチェス :レイモンド・クルツ：日向とめ吉 :ロス市警重大犯罪課捜査官。 :メキシコやギャングに精通し、チーム内で唯一スペイン語が話せる。その為、彼が大きく関わる事件には越境事件や人種差別問題が多い。 :事件の被害者家族を家に泊めたり慰めたりと、情に厚い。 :反面、この場ではタブーだと思われるようなことも口に出し、ブレンダに叱責されるなど、悪ガキのようなところも。 :魅力的な女性を見るやいなや、ラテン系のノリで猛アプローチをかけるものの、その実、数年前に亡くした妻との結婚指輪をはめ続けている硬派な一面もある。 :弟を事件で亡くし、プロベンザを庇って銃撃され瀕死の重傷を負うなど、彼の人生は惨憺たるものである。 :しかし、それを感じさせないほどにポジティブなキャラクターで、低い身長も相まってチームのマスコット的存在。 ;アイリーン・ダニエルズ（‐シーズン４） :ジーナ・ラヴェラ：藤井千夏 :ロス市警殺人特捜班捜査官。 :ブレンダとは対照的にセクシーでスタイリッシュな女性であり、メイクやファッションにも気を抜かない。 :国家機密機関に通じており、情報収集や調査能力に優れる。女性蔑視や子どもが被害者の事件には、過敏に反応する。 :後に、ガブリエルと交際するが、破局後に心理捜査班に移動願を出して栄転し、殺人特捜班からはシーズン４をもって姿を消すことになった。 ;フリッツ・ハワード :ジョン・テニー：藤真秀 :FBI特別捜査官。 :ブレンダとは以前からの友人で、彼女のロス市警への赴任に伴って再会し、同棲した後に結婚。 :仕事が最優先かつ独善的、とても家庭向きとはいえないブレンダには不満を隠せずにいるが、それを承知で結婚した。 :ブレンダには度々利用されているが、非常に我慢強く、公私に渡って尽くす人物である。彼とのやり取りで事件のヒントを掴む場合も多い。 :しかし、あまりにも不満がたまると、さすがのブレンダもたじろいで泣きそうになってしまうくらい爆発する時がある。 ;ウィル・ポープ :J・K・シモンズ：佐々木勝彦 :ロス市警副本部長。 :本部長や上院議員たちとのパイプ役で、強引なブレンダとの板ばさみになり、中間管理職としてつらい立場にある。 :特に、金遣いの荒いチームに対して経費節約を口うるさく言ってはいるが、無視して暴走するブレンダは手に負えない様子。 :筋が通った性格で、良いものは良い、ダメなものはダメときっぱり言うが、前述の通りブレンダには結構甘い。 :一度目の結婚の時にブレンダと不倫関係にあったが、ブレンダを捨て離婚した後に、二度目の結婚をする。 :その結婚も破綻したが、離婚訴訟の際にはブレンダが証人として擁護してくれたため、子どもたちの親権を獲得することができた。 ;ラッセル・テイラー :ロバート・ゴセット：石住昭彦 :ロス市警強盗殺人課警視正。 :特捜班からは毛嫌いされているが、強盗殺人科の部下からだけはなぜか人望が厚い。 :よそ者で女であるブレンダに強い反感を抱いており、張り合うことも多々あるが、表面的には協力している。 :後に、ブレンダの実力を認め、真実の追及を求めて助けを請うこともあったが、裏では昇進欲に固執しており、刑事としては二流。 :しかし、他の課との交渉役はお手のもの、特にマスコミへの対応は秀逸で、ブレンダやポープも頼りにしている。 ;バズ・ワトソン :フィリップ・P・キーン：田島裕也 :ロス市警重大犯罪課取調モニター室技術者。 :取調室に併設されたモニター室で、機器のオペレーションを担当している。また、雑用全般も彼の仕事。 :刑事ではないため、厳密には一般人扱い。愛車はプリウス。 :本職だけあり、機器電気関係に関してはプロで、ブレンダにも忠実である。 エピソード シーズン1 * 第 1話 「偽りの素顔」　Pilot　 * 第 2話 「裏切りの代償」　About Face * 第 3話 「正義の行方」　The Big Picture * 第 4話 「姿なき復讐者」　Show Yourself * 第 5話 「守りたい情報」　Flashpoint * 第 6話 「ネットに流された殺意」　Fantasy Date * 第 7話 「奪われた人生」　You Are Here * 第 8話 「愛情の形」　Batter Up * 第 9話 「刑罰の境界線」　Good Housekeeping * 第10話 「尽くしすぎた男」　The Butler Did It * 第11話 「自由を求めて」　L.A. Woman * 第12話 「二度死んだ女」　Fatal Retraction * 第13話 「最終楽章」　Standards and Practices シーズン2 * 第14話 「真実とDNA」　Blue Blood * 第15話 「親子のきずな」　Mom Duty * 第16話 「絡みすぎた糸」　Slippin' * 第17話 「男たちの思惑」　Aftertaste * 第18話 「特別観覧席」　To Protect & to Serve * 第19話 「執着の果て」　Out of Focus * 第20話 「死に至るウソ」　Head Over Heels * 第21話 「永遠を誓った場所」　Critical Missing * 第22話 「神の選択」　Heroic Measures * 第23話 「守るべき家族」　The Other Woman * 第24話 「背徳の正義」　Borderline * 第25話 「善行の果て」　No Good Deed * 第26話 「信頼が崩れる時」　Over Kill * 第27話 「灰色の任務（前編）」　Serving the King, Part1 * 第28話 「灰色の任務（後編）」　Serving the King, Part2 シーズン3 * 第29話 「壊れた家族」　Homewrecker　 * 第30話 「殺人の埋め合わせ」　Grave Doubts * 第31話 「それぞれの素顔」　Saving Face * 第32話 「身勝手な欲望」　Ruby * 第33話 「忘れられた人々」　The Round File * 第34話 「ツイてない人々」　Dumb Luck * 第35話 「行き違った思い」　Four To Eight * 第36話 「海岸線の殺人者」　Manhunt * 第37話 「告発の余波」　Blindsided　 * 第38話 「アメリカン・ドリーム」　Culture Shock * 第39話 「監査人の秘密」　Lover's Leap * 第40話 「重ねられたウソ（前編）」　'Til Death Do Us Part One * 第41話 「重ねられたウソ（後編）」　'Til Death Do Us Part Two * 第42話 「愛する家族（Part 1）」　Next of Kin (Part 1) * 第43話（日本第42話） 「愛する家族（Part 2）」　Next of Kin (Part 2) ※日本では42話と43話を合わせて42話として放送 シーズン4 * 第44話（日本第43話）「消えない炎」　Controlled Burn * 第45話（日本第44話）「取り戻せない日々」　Speed Bump * 第46話（日本第45話）「許されざるゲーム」　Cherry Bomb * 第47話（日本第46話）「取引不成立」　Live Wire * 第48話（日本第47話）「崖っぷちのプロベンザ」　Dial M for Provenza * 第49話（日本第48話）「本当の怪物」　Problem Child * 第50話（日本第49話）「東ロサンゼルスの悲劇」　Sudden Death * 第51話（日本第50話）「守りたいプライバシー」　Split Ends * 第52話（日本第51話）「ティファナから来た罪人」　Tijuana Brass * 第53話（日本第52話）「シンボルの意味」　Time Bomb * 第54話（日本第53話）「血痕のシルエット」　Good Faith * 第55話（日本第54話）「トランクの中の殺意」　Junk in the Trunk * 第56話（日本第55話）「弁護士の力量」　Power of Attorney * 第57話（日本第56話）「クレアの千里眼」　Fate Line * 第58話（日本第57話）「二人の形」　Double Blind シーズン5 * 第59話（日本第58話）「密やかな殺しの依頼」　Products of Discovery * 第60話（日本第59話）「血塗られた身代金」　Blood Money * 第61話（日本第60話）「赤い規制線」　Red Tape * 第62話（日本第61話）「キティの贈り物」　Walking Back the Cat * 第63話（日本第62話）「死の意味」　Half Load * 第64話（日本第63話）「偽りの名刑事」　Tapped Out * 第65話（日本第64話）「翻る半旗」　Strike Three * 第66話（日本第65話）「残された時間」　Elysian Fields * 第67話（日本第66話）「消えた凶器」　Identity Theft * 第68話（日本第67話）「殺人のにおい」　Smells Like Murder * 第69話（日本第68話）「ウソが招いた結果」　Maternal Instincts * 第70話（日本第69話）「殺しの記念品」　Waivers of Extradition * 第71話（日本第70話）「人生の落とし穴」　The Life * 第72話（日本第71話）「本当の姿」　Make Over * 第73話（日本第72話）「死者は語る」　Dead Man's Hand シーズン6 * 第74話（日本第73話）「新庁舎」　The Big Bang * 第75話（日本第74話）「不条理な排斥」　Help Wanted * 第76話（日本第75話）「親の務め」　In Custody * 第77話（日本第76話）「かげりゆく栄光」　Layover * 第78話（日本第77話）「神になった男」　Heart Attack * 第79話（日本第78話）「責任の所在」　Off the Hook * 第80話（日本第79話）「先走った思い」　Jump the Gun * 第81話（日本第80話）「」　War Zone * 第82話（日本第81話）「」　Last Woman Standing * 第83話（日本第82話）「」　Executive Order * 第84話（日本第83話）「」　Old Money * 第85話（日本第84話）「」　High Times * 第86話（日本第85話）「」　Living Proof (Part 1) * 第87話（日本第86話）「」　Living Proof (Part 2) * 第88話（日本第87話）「」　An Ugly Game シーズン7（ファイナル） * 第 89話（日本第 88話）「」　Unknown Trouble * 第 90話（日本第 89話）「」　Repeat Offender * 第 91話（日本第 90話）「」　To Serve with Love * 第 92話（日本第 91話）「」　Under Control * 第 93話（日本第 92話）「」　Forgive Us Our Trespasses * 第 94話（日本第 93話）「」　Home Improvement * 第 95話（日本第 94話）「」　A Family Affair * 第 96話（日本第 95話）「」　Death Warrant * 第 97話（日本第 96話）「」　Star Turn * 第 98話（日本第 97話）「」　Fresh Pursuit * 第 99話（日本第 98話）「」　 * 第100話（日本第 99話）「」　 * 第101話（日本第100話）「」　 * 第102話（日本第101話）「」　 * 第103話（日本第102話）「」　 * 第104話（日本第103話）「」　 * 第105話（日本第104話）「」　 * 第106話（日本第105話）「」　 * 第107話（日本第106話）「」 * 第108話（日本第107話）「」 受賞 * キーラ・セジウィック：第62回プライムタイム・エミー賞ドラマシリーズ部門・主演女優賞（2010） * キーラ・セジウィック：第64回ゴールデングローブ賞テレビ部門ドラマシリーズ・主演女優賞（2007） * キーラ・セジウィック：第28回ミューズ賞（2008） 脚注 外部リンク * TNTにおける公式サイト * LaLa TVにおける公式サイト * ワーナーブラザースにおける公式サイト * Category:アメリカ合衆国のテレビドラマ Category:アメリカ合衆国の刑事ドラマ Category:TNT Category:ロサンゼルスを舞台とした作品 da:The Closer de:The Closer en:The Closer es:The Closer fi:Ratkaisija fr:The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires he:המפענחת hr:Završni udarac (serija) is:The Closer it:The Closer nl:The Closer pl:Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson pt:The Closer ru:Ищейка (телесериал) sh:The Closer sv:The Closer tr:The Closer zh:真相追擊